


On the Brink of Madness

by EliseCaverly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseCaverly/pseuds/EliseCaverly





	1. 01

You could say that I lost everything the day the finest GCPD detective James Gordon sent me to Arkham. It was a Tuesday. Everything was supposed to go smoothly. I was supposed to kill everyone at the GCPD  and even Captain Essen herself. That was the plan. That´s what Jerome Valeska said would happen. I would finally take over those imbeciles at the GCPD. But that’s not what happened. He betrayed me and took off before the cops could do anything. I haven’t heard from him ever since. I am trying my hardest not to lose my mind here. It´s been two damn years looking over my shoulder and wandering what if. You probably never heard of me. My name is Emilia Balchin and Gotham is my home. I rule the underworld and everyone knows that. Sure, not everyone approves, but they can’t do a damn thing about it. I know without me, my home could crumble any minute.  My brother Ed is hiding. I made life difficult for him. I blame myself for it every day. I got no other family. My mother was killed by my step-father.  He then killed himself-probably not from guilt. He just snapped. Alcoholism does that to you.  But let me make one thing clear. I am getting out. I don’t care who´s gonna have to die for that to happen. I suffered enough mockery. I am the queen of Gotham and I am meant to rule and not rot in this hell. My friends and allies are one of the most respected and feared people in Gotham.

My one shot at getting out is my boyfriend Harvey Dent. Yes, you heard me right. The honorable district attorney is indeed my boyfriend. He loves me. Sometimes I am not quite sure why but I am not complaining. He is a good one. He sees good in me even though there isn’t any good left anymore.  I need a phone. I know a certain someone who could potentially get me a phone. But any interaction with him is dangerous to say the least. I am sure you heard at least something about the great Jervis Tetch. We don’t cross paths in here that often unless he seeks me out. I don’t want to sound self-centered but he is kind of mesmerized by me.  At least that’s what he told me.  I was sitting in the dining area. I could see Jervis eyeing me.  I got up and walked to him. 

He chuckled, "Miss Balchin, what a lovely surprise."

I remained standing with my hands crossed, "Don´t get any ideas, Tetch, I just need something."

"Oh, you need something? A phone, I presume."

"Yeah."

"Ooh, that can be arranged.  Don’t you worry, I want nothing in return.  Just wait a while. I´ll be back."

I didn’t want to know how he was going to get the phone, but I had a solid idea.  And for those wondering, no, he never hypnotized me. Got lucky I guess.  Maybe he didn’t want to see what’s inside my head.  I think he knew and it scared him more than intrigued him.

"The phone is waiting in your cell," I heard behind me.  "Have fun."

 ****************************************************************

"Harvey? It´s Emilia."

"Emilia? How did you get to a phone?" Harvey´s voice sounded striken with confusion.

"That’s not important. I am talking to you. God, I missed your voice." I tried to stay focused.

"Emilia, it’s been two years. Why are you calling me now?"

"Haven’t you missed me, too?"

Suddenly his voice turned all cold and emotionless, "After what you did? Honestly, I am trying not to think about you. Why are you calling me?"

My voice started to tremble, "I need you, Harvey."  I swallowed a tear that suddenly came running down my face.

You need me? You murdered a dozen of innocent people. I am done with you.

"It was all a mistake. I was manipulated. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I swear."

"I really want to believe that. Goodbye, Emilia. Don’t call me again."

Before I could say anything, the line went dead. I felt a lump in my throat. My hand was shaking. I put down the receiver.  This was not supposed to go this way. I knew he still loved me deep down. I just had to remind him of that.  There is no way I am going to give up.  I stood up. I kept pacing inside my cell. Arkham is preventing me from retaliation. They knew I would raise hell. They thought locking me up would stop me. They are wrong.  It´s ripping away all that matters to me.  Jim Gordon is the reason my life is falling apart- no one else. He betrayed me. He said he loved me but the first moment he had a chance, he turned his back on me like I was nothing to him. Like I was just another psycho no one gives a damn about. But he was wrong.  When I get out, I´ll show no mercy to anyone.


	2. 02

I was back in the dining area. This place was slowly getting on my nerve. All these lunatics didn’t care about anything. They had their fantasies and their routines. They were fine with spending their miserable lives in here.  Half of them probably didn’t even know where they were.  I kept replaying the conversation with Harvey in my head. It was like a broken record. It kept running through my head. I couldn’t shake this awful feeling. I have to come up with something. I have to do something, even if it means lying to him all over again. I know that in the long run, it would all make sense.  I mean, he knew he was dating a criminal. Did he really think I was going to be all innocent? Suddenly I saw Oswald heading towards the room for visits. I followed him.

“Oswald, what are you doing here? You know I didn't want anyone to see me here.”

“Well I am not just anyone, am I? “

I sighed, “I know. Sorry. Things just have been falling apart right in front of me. I don’t know how much longer I can stay here.”

“Gotham is falling apart, Emilia. There is only so much I can do. The underworld is rebelling. They are having questions. I don't know what to tell them. You need to come back. You need to help me regain control.”

“I want to, Oswald. I really do but look at me. Jim Gordon locked me up and he will make sure I am not getting out.”

“He, he will pay for this. I can assure you. You can count on me with his. “

“I know. I am not worried about that. There is someone else here in Arkham and he is on my every move.”

He subtly looked around the room, “Who?”

I lent a bit over the table and almost whispered, “Hugo Strange. He has something up his sleeve. I am scared of him, Oswald. I don't know what he wants with me.”

“I am going to find out for you. Don't worry. No matter what it is I will get to the bottom of it. Just don't lose hope.”

“Hope is the last thing I need right now. I need to be three steps ahead.”

“I believe in you, Emilia. I know you will get out of here somehow. You are ten times smarter than these morons. “

“Just do what you can for now? And tell those nonbelievers that I’ll be back and they won't expect it. Have you heard from Ed? After everything that happened, he can't come here. I am worried.”

“He is fine. He wasn't for a while but that's why there is me.”

I smiled, “What would I do without you.”

A warden approached us and he muttered, “Visiting hours are over.”

_Next morning_

I was bored reading an old issue of the Gotham Gazette when I saw Jim entering the reception hall and walking towards the interrogation room. What the hell is he doing here? I stood up from the bench and walked slowly to the fence.

“Came to gloat, detective?  Did you want to see me broken? Well, it’s not happening.

“I didn’t come to gloat.  We need to talk. Believe me when I say it took me a while to accept Barnes’ order and come here.”

He walked with me into the interrogation room and closed the door behind us.

I smiled as he walked to the table but I didn’t sit.

I smiled, “Can’t imagine why.”

“Call me desperate. You seem to be the only one to know where I might find Carmine Falcone. I know you two have quite a beef. 

“Desperateness doesn’t look good on you, Jim”

“So I´ve been told.”

“You sure have some nerve coming here, Jim. First, you lock me up in this hell and now you want my help?”

“Yeah, kind of”, he smirked. 

“Just because Falcone and I have a complicated relationship doesn't mean I am going to let the GCPD have him.”

“That’s what I thought, but I don’t think you are exactly in a place to have the upper hand, Miss Balchin.”

I laughed, “Is that what you think I am doing? I thought you knew Gotham´s underworld by now. Loyalty means something to us. That can’t be said for your cop buddies at the GCPD though.”

“You are out of your mind.”

I chucked, “Obviously, why else would I be here? But don't worry it won't be long till I am out of here. “

“I wouldn't count on that. This place is exactly where you belong. Don´t think for a second that just because I loved you once changes something about how I feel right now.”

“Oh, Jim, I know you miss me deep down. There is nothing wrong with admitting that.”

“You and Jerome Valeska murdered captain Essen in cold blood.  There is nothing between us anymore. “

“Well, keep telling yourself that.  I´ll be back for you and you will wish you never said those words.”

Jim gave me his typical disappointed look and walked away.  I, however, remained sitting. I knew more than ever before that I had to get out of this place.  I can’t make him think he won.  I can’t let him think he broke me. 

Warden Reed slowly walked towards me. “You keep having interesting visits, Balchin. I wonder how you do it. “

“Well, it´s obviously my irresistible charm. Can’t you tell?”

He sneered, “I see, yet no one seems to be getting you out of here. Guess your charm just isn’t irresistible enough.  Let´s go.”

As we were walking to my cell, I noticed Strange in one of the rooms. “Can I have a wee moment with professor Strange? We have an unfinished conversation. 

Without wanting, Strange glanced out of the door. “Miss Balchin, you are coming at a convenient time.

I giggled,” See, I told you.

 

“I entered the office and Strange pointed at the sofa. “Please, sit.”

“Can I just say something first?” I felt a little uncomfortable while I was sitting down on the upholstered chair.

“By all means. “

“I have an offer for you. “

“An offer? He looked inscrutable. What kind of offer?”

“I need you to help me get out of Arkham.”

“And why would I do that, Miss Balchin?”

“You need me in Gotham.  I am no good here. But in Gotham, I can do things no one else can.”

His voice remained monotonous, “Is that so?”

I nodded. “You do kind of owe me after all you’ve done to me here over the two years I spent here.”

He looked at me dourly. “I see. You remember.”

“I do. Honestly, if you don’t get me out, I am going to talk. I don’t like when I am being oppressed. If you find me a way out, I won’t tell a soul about Indian Hill.  However, if you lay your dirty paws on me one more time, I´ll tell everyone about everything. The days of your stupid dirty experiments will be over.”

“Oh, Miss Balchin, threats aren’t necessary. They will only make things worse, certainly not better. But, I do see a potential in you.  I am going to collect your debt eventually. Don’t think I am that easily blackmailed.”

“I knew you would come through.”

“You act all tough and cold but I can tell you are scared of me. I can read you like an open book, Emilia.”

“Can I go now?” I felt really uneasy. He kept piercing me with his eyes which were hiding under those rose colored glasses.

“You are free to go.”

“How will I know when I can leave? “

“You’ll know.”

 


End file.
